Triple trouble
by obsidiantears08
Summary: When Rda 'left' they lied. Seven years have past and all is well... or is it.


Disclaimer. I do not Own Avatar or any of James Cameron's creatures.

(Guide sound effects are done in **BOLD Italics**. Thoughts are done in _Italics. T_he Na'vi language is done in normal "type " and English is done in. "[Type in bars]" . Peli and Pela speak in a combination of Na'vi and English because they were raised by a group of RDA scientist and soldiers in the High Crags on the opposite side of Pandora from where the Omaticaya Home tree used to be.)

Ch1: Freedom

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.**_

"[Nooooo… quit, please ]."

The sound of children screaming filled a tiny white room. Three small Na'vi children screamed and struggled against black metal shackles which held them to a padded metal table on their bellies; their small blue bodies bowed and jerked as far as their restraints allowed. Their tails were strapped to one of their legs preventing them from moving and knocking stuff over.

"No more, No more." The child in the center squalled in Na'vi; a snarling hiss exited him as a large needle was inserted down his spine. Their queues were strapped to a metal bar which read electrical impulses. The girl to his right growled and hissed while the girl to his left turned her head and snapped her teeth, which scratched the arm of a soldier who had their arm too close to her head making blood run from right below his elbow down.

The children were small about 7 years old and just about 5 feet tall. The girl on the right had pale eyes which looked like the blue that ice turns, so pale they were almost white. Her black hair held a purple hue in the bright white fluorescent lights. The girl on the left's eyes were green, the color of leaves in the bright sun, her hair had a blue tone. The boy's hair was black with a red hue, his eyes were orange. The triplet's skin looked just like normal Na'vi skin, its light blue undertones and dark stripes matched. The children's glowing body patterns glowed a bright angry red. The girl on the right's glowing head pattern looked like an eye, the girl on the left's pattern looked like a double horse shoe, boys looked like a rain drop.

"[We still don't know what their growth rate is.]" A human woman with a breathing mask stated as she removed a needle from the girl on the right's back. "[Peli darling quit moving or you are going to make it hurt more.]" Her voice was stern as she spoke to the child.

"[I still don't see why you can't give them something for the pain.]" A woman in an avatar body spoke as she stroked the back of the male child's hair. "[This is just cruel Dr. Vega.]"

"[Look Kayla the reason we cannot give them anything for pain is because we don't know what their bodies can handle, too little and it is still going to hurt and too much and we will put them in respiratory arrest, and besides that we cannot put anything in their system which might mess with their growth rate.]" Dr. Vega explained as she walked over to the other girl her breath audible through her air mask. "[Pela you need to stop moving you still have the needle down your back.]"

The children exchanged glances they had gone through this every day since they could remember. Their eyes stared calm despite the pinch of needles entering the base of their spines above their tail. They were triplets, a trio so close that they needed no words for conversation their minds connected without their queues.

_Pela why do they do this to us? _Peli thought to her sister. _I am tired of this they hurt us every day._

_I don't know I don't want to hurt anymore either Peli. _Pela cringed as the needle was pulled out.

_There has to be something we can do. _Pelo blinked flinching as Dr. Vega cut a skin sample from him. _We could run away. _Peli's ear flicked at his suggestion. _But how? We will never be able to avoid getting caught. _Peli and Pela frowned as the doctor continued poking and prodding them.

_We have to get away or they are going to kill us, we need to do anything necessary. When they let us go play before dinner we will talk about it. _Pela cried out as the doctor put another large needle into her skin.

_**Later that day. **_

The evening sun shined bright on the children's skin, the high heat made them sweat. Their feet dangled over the edge of a tree branch that they had climbed. The sound of amphibian like animals filled the evening air as they sang their eerie songs.

Pela sat with her back resting against the tree trunk her tail lay limp over the edge of the branch, swaying lazily. Peli lay on her belly her arms and legs hung limply down over the sides of the branch as her cheek rested against the rough bark. Pelo sat one branch over leaning against the trunk, a flat sharp rock in one hand and an arm length in stick in the other. _Shick shick shick. _The sounds of the rock shaving the stick to a fine point filled the air.

"How are we going to get away?" Peli's voice was soft as they spoke in Na'vi. They were a good 50 feet up in the air and they weren't even a quarter up the tree. Her husky like eyes looked off into the distance watching a banshee land on the floating mountain adjacent to the one their facility was on.

"Well… I, I don't know." Pela muttered looking down. The branch they were on had two tire swings tied to it, a lower branch on the other side of the tree was made into a spiraling slide which was 30' high the lower branches were the rungs to get up to it.

"What if we get caught?" The pale eyed girl asked a look of concern on her face. "[Nichole is coming.]"

"Let's take her knife we are going to have to take down anyone who gets in our way." Pelo had a serious look as he looked at his sisters. "I am tired of getting hurt and you and I both know that once we are no good to the pale faces then they will kill us just like they kill the animals."

"How are we going to get out? We cannot go into the pale faces buildings and we cannot climb the wall." Peli pointed to the tall concrete wall which prevented the children from going to the edge on the crag.

Pela's eyes looked around the play yard scanning the wall, little pond, and other things they played on in the yard. She blinked. "Look." She whispered pointing to where a branch hung over their sand box which was pressed against the wall. "We could use that branch there to get up the wall." Her ear flicked at the sound of the air locked door opening.

"Oh no!" There was panic in the pale eyed girl's face as the short human woman who usually escorted them stepped out. Her army fatigues were lit up in the sun as she walked to the tree, the sound of her breathing mask filled the children's' ears.

"[It is time for you to take your baths.]" Nichole spoke her blonde hair gleamed in the evening sun a few moments passed. "[Come on kids I am not playing.]" There was aggravation in her voice as she walked under the branch they were on.

Pelo leapt from the tree landing on the woman known as Nichole. He thrust the spear through her chest as they both collapsed on the ground. He grabbed the knife from her belt as he stood.

"Hurry Pelo someone is coming." Peli yelled down to her brother as he moved to the tree.

_Quick up the tree. _Pela watched her brother sighing with relief as he reached them. The children climbed up the next ten or so feet needed to reach the branch which hung over the wall. With silent steps they hurried out onto the wall as the air lock door clicked open to reveal a man. The man's cold grey eyes focused through his air mask on the trio his hand went to the cb around his neck.

"[Emergency all able hands to area 112, we have a man down and the little blue devils are escaping. Kill them on sight.]" The little angry man yelled. He jerked the gun from his belt focusing as he fired a dark look filled his face. He thought it was a bad idea for them to keep the little savages he thought they should have been drowned at birth.

"Guys we have to jump." Pela sounded panicked as she looked down.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to jump." Peli growled looking down over the edge.

"Look sissy it is either jump and die free or…" Pelo ducked avoiding a bullet. "Be shot to death."

The pale eyed girl frowned and grabbed Pelo and Pela's hand. "Ok" She closed her eyes.

"NOW!" The children jumped out from the edge as a bullet lodged into Peli's arm she shrieked as they fell.

Their eyes closed as they prepared for impact. Seconds felt like hours as they awaited their doom.

_OOF!_

Pela exhaled hard as she impacted with a large smooth moving surface. Her eyes flew open as to her surprise she slide off of the large green leaf onto another.

"[We're not dead…We're not dead.]" She spoke surprise flittered in her voice as with 5 more leave she landed safely on the damp forest floor.

Her eyes darted to her sister who lay sobbing on the forest floor. "Peli?... Are you ok?" She placed her hand on her sister's arm removing it as the pale eyed girl cried out. Hey green eyes darted to her hand blinking as she registered the blood through the darkness. "Look sissy I have to wrap it." Pela muttered tearing the hem of her grey tee shirt. "Hold still or it will hurt worse."

"I… I don't s-see h-how this will h-help." Peli sobbed as Pela kneeled beside her.

"It is like a band aid sissy." Pela wrapped the makeshift bandage around her arm.

_Err euu. _A metallic sound filled the air, the sound of crashing trees made her ears twitch.

"On no the metal suit men." Pelo looked around anxiously. "Hurry up we need to run." He whispered fear filled his voice as Pela finished tying the cloth around Peli's arm. Pela scrambled to her feet and pulled Peli up with her. "Can you run?" Pelo asked his sister as he grabbed her free hand.

"I-I think so." Peli's voice shook as Pela and Pelo started dragging her through the forest. A crashing sound filled the air behind them.

A man in an amp suit stepped through the clearing. "[Colonel, I do not see the little blue monkey's.]" The man spoke through his Cb, his eyes darted to his infrared screen as a small heat source disappeared from the view. "[Wait a minute… I just had a small movement on the monitor. I think it is probably a one of those deer things.]"

"{You Think or you KNOW?]" The colonel was stern as he spoke.

"[Well uh sir…]" The man in the amp suit muttered.

"[Check it out Riley. Jesus H Christ do I have to spell out the orders? ]" The dark haired man growled as he leaned over a holographic table in the small command base. His cold grey eyes staring at the spot which represented the amp suit.

"[Yes sir.]" Riley muttered as he walked forward. The clearing held no sign of animals or Na'vi. "[Sir if the kids survived the fall they are long gone now]"

"[Well Riley you better get to finding them.]" The colonel growled his anger apparent through the Cb.

"[Yes Robert.]" Riley replied in a firm voice.

"[Oh and Riley be careful. Try and stay undetected, remember what those blue savages did to our father.]" Robert's voice was hard as he clicked off the radio.

The forest filled with noise as darkness fell the light from the sun made it to where the bioluminescent forest was not yet glowing, as the last moments of light found the three small children stumbling over downed trees and around rocks. Their eyes were shifting around nervously in the darkness.

"I think we need to get into a tree to sleep." Pela muttered as she navigated through the tall forest undergrowth.

"What if the animals climb into the tree and get us?" Peli's voice was breathy from pain.

"They can't get into the tree." Pelo grumbled in reply.

"How to you know?" Her voice was almost a yell.

"I just do Peli now shut up before you draw attention." Pelo growled.

"This is no time to be arguing." Pela's voice was a harsh whisper as she glared at her siblings. "Now shut up both of you unless you have a better suggestion." Luckily for Pela her siblings usually listened to her.

A roar made the entire group of children jump, their ears flicked to their left as they registered the sound. The ground started shaking as a low rumbling thunder filled the air.

"What is that?" Pela's voice was almost lost under the noise.

"R-R-RUN!" Pelo yelled. "Quick to that tree."

The trio ran as fast as their small legs would carry them. The rumbling was now so loud they could not even talk to each other as they started to scramble up the tree. A loud crashing filled the air as the small trees were mulled over by a herd of hammer heads. Even though the children were high in the tree, the large beasts need only to tilt their heads side to side to touch their feet. The wind which came off the herd whipped around the children as dust filled the air behind the beasts. The ground shook making the tree sway as the children reach a branch about 60 feet off the ground.

The children stared down at the animals which had now formed a circle, with their small young in the center. The animals raised their feathers and swung their heads as a large thanator slinked into view it snarled and lashed out.

"What is that?" Pelo asked watching as the large black animal would swipe with its forepaw then back away.

"I don't know and I don't think I want to know." Peli replied as she winced from the pain in her arm. "I'm tired."

"Me to." Pela whispered looking up. About ten more feet up there was a large leaf from another tree which lay on top of four medium sized branches. "Let's go up there to sleep."

"O." _Yawn _"Ok." Peli started up to the leaf. The animals below continued their standoff their sounds mixed with the cacophony of sounds from the forest. The children reach the giant leaf and crawled till they were found a spot that was comfortable to them. Each child curled onto their side and closed their eyes. The drama from the day finally fatigued them as they all fell quickly to sleep.


End file.
